


Gone for good

by jxtxadore



Series: The James Bond Movies Collection [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth made one of his few, grave mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone for good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Tumblr user nowpayattention007.

_It’s a good idea, Oscar,_  M had said.  _You will go and be right back, without a hitch,_  he’d said as well.   
  
Now, there wasn’t a single person who wasn’t working on getting Oscar back. He could remember the last words they said.   
“You’ll be home for dinner.”   
“Yes, of course. And then we’ll just go have a nice cuppa.” Gareth grinned at that. They were at a corner of the hanger, no one was paying them any attention, just a bit more instruction on either part, they thought. Gareth kissed Q quickly, just a quick one so they wouldn’t get caught, but filled with passion, something that wasn’t too commonplaced or too rare.   
“You will. I promise.”

And now Q was not. No dinner. He was Kidnapped, and there wasn’t a damn thing that Gareth could do. He’d taken off his coat, and his button up was rolled up at the arms. He started to pace in Q branch. 007 was down, and medical was working with him, getting him to stay. He wasn’t going to argue, the agent was clearly in shock. And Q was not here.   
Gareth looked over to the nearest intern. He knew that there was the good, almost certain that he looked out for blood.   
“The status?”   
“…We’ve found him,” He said after a few moments.   
“And you just told me?” He said the words deathly hard.   
“We just found him, sir.” The Intern said, scared. He backed off, and walked over to the main computer, seeing the placement.  
“I’ll get him, sir,” and agent said, already getting her weapons. Q was a top priority, almost as much as Gareth was.   
“Good.”

And she had.   
But, not Q.   
Not the spirit. She was too late, she got there after they had shot Q. Infection set in soon after, and There wasn’t anything that they could do. It was a mercy killing, Gareth was told. Except there wasn’t any mercy in him now. His love was gone. And that was enough to drive anyone mad.

And now, no one spoke of the story of the head and the quartermaster. One shot by others, the other shot by himself.   
There wasn’t anything to do.   
After all, you can’t change the past. Nothing about it was able to be washed away.   
They’d left their stains on the world, one of ink, the other of blood.

Now, there wasn’t anything that they could do.   
Pay homage to the two lovers.   
Attention was brought to it, but that was all.   
007 wasn’t even able to keep his mind afterwards, getting discharged.

none were spared.   
Their positions left a large gap.   
one that wasn’t going to go away by it’s self.

"Can’t ever think of a way to go that was better," Gareth’d wrote.   
“Walking in the valley,   
In a time unknown  
the love is now gone from me.   
Shadows enveloping me completely. There’s never going to be another Q. Another Oscar.”


End file.
